Cops and Robbers
by kellimitchell19
Summary: "Oh my God Castle, I was so scared!" Beckett breathed into her plucky sidekick's neck after running quickly towards him and jumping into his already opening embrace. An alternate ending to the episode Cops and Robbers. What if Beckett didn't go in the bank to save Castle and Martha didn't interrupt the moment they had.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of Castle or its characters. Nor do I take credit for or state that any of the dialogue is correct or directly from the show. This is simply my version of an alternate ending to the episode "Cops and Robbers".**

* * *

"Listen here _jackass_, if you hurt anyone in that room I will personally come in there and put a bullet through your head."

After a brief conformation from another partner involved in the robbery the current individual dressed in scrubs and face mask replied to the menacing voice on the other end of the line.

"Alright Kate. You've got twenty minutes."

_**XXX**_

Richard Castle looked at his mother as soon as the handgun was drawn away from his face and took his hand in hers. They didn't speak to each other but just smiled knowing their angel in an armored vehicle right outside the bank doors bought them more time to live until she could handle the situation further.

Katherine Beckett threw the headpiece off and onto the desk and stormed out to her two awaiting partners and a frantic redhead on her cell phone with a soon to be ex-boyfriend. She knew Alexis was strong, thankful she stayed behind the barricades as she instructed but quickly went over to Ryan and Esposito.

There wasn't much of a pause as soon as the commanding officer in charge of hostage negotiation instructed his team of what to do after hearing about the situation Beckett recently filled him in on.

**_XXX_**

"Over there! They're over there! I see them!"

Kate could barely make out the figures to ensure if they were indeed Castle and Martha but she knew they were alive. As soon as she placed one foot in front of the other a voice yelled out to her.

"Yo Beckett! Come here for a sec! You need to check this out."

If it wasn't her going towards her goofy partner she was happy it was his daughter. Smiling at their tight embrace, she caught the eye of Alexis mouthing a "thank you" and Beckett nodded in return before strolling over to Espo who had more information on the robbery and investigation.

**_XXX_**

Castle was only a few feet away, holding his mother and daughter's hands and hugging Alexis on occasion when he glanced towards Espo, Beckett, and Ryan talking.

He was already watching her as she pivoted on her boot heel and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear in an effort to go touch base with him. Glancing up from where she was stepping, she was welcomed by a warm and thankful smile and tender gaze in Castle's eyes.

As soon as their eyes locked, Beckett's face fell into a painful grimace. She and Castle both were unaware they had an audience, all intrigued by how they would interact with one another after yet another life or death situation.

"Oh my God Castle, I was so scared!" Beckett breathed into her plucky sidekick's neck after running quickly towards him and jumping into his already opening embrace.

He smiled at her words, folding his own head to fit into her neck as they held each other.

As he set her back down on the ground, the author spoke, "Hey, I was wor…."

Beckett didn't hesitate in the slightest, in a quick and forceful motion she reached up and placed both hands on Castle's cheeks and passionately smashed their lips together.

_What the he…._ He started to think, tensing at first. It wasn't difficult for him to put himself into the kiss though, picturing the wall inside of her crumbling down just as the bomb did to the bank.

The contact of their lips was tender and warm, so familiar for the both of them. It was short and brief but oh so perfect and filled with longing and want.

Beckett brought her face away from his, eyes gleaming and her mouth curving into a cute grin she attempted to hide away.

Ryan and Espo were standing with a slack-jawed expression while Martha and Alexis exchanged a knowing stare between each other and hugged once more.

"Maybe you should switch banks Castle," the female detective smirked as she looked up into the awestruck eyes of Richard Castle.

"I uh… umm.. I…. yeah.." he stuttered, his arms at her side, hands placed firmly on her waist, their midsection and chests still touching.

"I'm so glad you're okay Castle, I was so worried you guys didn't make it."

She pulled herself into his loving embrace and placed her head against his fluttering heart.

Pushing her back, but not breaking contact with her he titled his head.

"I'll make sure any bank I want to do business at from now on is fully approved by the best homicide detective in New York City, okay?"

She blushed, heat rising in her cheeks as Castle bent down and cradled her face for another very short and brief kiss again.

Clearing her throat she stepped away, breaking their contact with one another and headed towards Martha and Alexis. She hugged Alexis for a moment, and then went straight to Martha for a dramatic hug and thank you.

The eldest red head held Beckett out at arms length, holding her hands and with a misty look in her eyes spoke, "Darling, please come back to the loft with us for dinner. This day was eventful and we should be thankful for living through it. As well, we need to thank you for saving our lives now."

"Oh Martha, your hug and seeing you guys now is thanks enough. Really!"

"Nonsense! Richard?" She glanced at her son who gave a pitiful look of defeat to the woman he just shared two kisses with.

"Sorry Beckett, I can't argue with mother this time. You managed to save a best-selling author and famous actress, dinner is the least we can do to repay your good Samaritan duties."

He smiled and reached for her hand as she rolled his eyes and playfully acted as if she was being drug towards the loft.

_**XXX**_

"Everything looks and smells wonderful Martha, you really outdid yourself."

Beckett tipped her wine glass to clink with hers.

"Well, with what went on today I figured why not celebrate life! So tonight, we shall feast!"

Glancing around to the kitchen Martha called to Alexis from upstairs.

"Alexis dear, please come help me finish putting place settings out and we'll prepare the food to put on the table. Please and thank you!"

She tied her apron back around her waist before directing Beckett, "Darling, I believe Richard is in his office."

Pointing wards the den, just past the bookshelves, "Mind taking him a glass of wine and telling him dinner is almost ready?"

"Sounds like a job I'm used to Martha. Telling Castle what to do and all." She poured a glass of wine and carried it in her other hand as she strode across the living area.

He looked intent typing away at his laptop. He had filled Beckett in that the explosion and robbery made a great new Nikki Heat book idea, plus he would add in being rescued by Detective Heat herself.

Knocking softly at the already open door, it broke his frowning look of concentration to look up at the tall, brunette female who greeted him with a smile.

"Wow Castle, do you only ever get writing done when you almost die?"

Beckett walked to the side of his desk as he turned his chair towards her, graciously accepting the glass of wine her hand offered to him.

"I can't help it I guess. I must be addicted to the thrill or the adrenaline I get when I'm in harmful situations. It probably helps a little bit when your publisher leaves a screaming voicemail for you after you've been held hostage all day too." He smiled at her.

She looked down to her hands holding her own wine glass as she leaned against his desk naturally. A small laugh from his joke escaped her mouth and she felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Well look at that, Katherine Beckett laughing at a joke I made."

"Trust me Castle, you aren't funny. After today though, you making me laugh definitely made the day a little better." She smiled.

Castle stood up to face himself in front of her, only a few inches in between their bodies.

"Thank you for saving me Kate, I don't know what I would do without you." He reached out with his free hand to stroke her arm.

"I'm not sure what I would do without you either Rick."

She stepped towards him and encircled her arms around his waist. His hugs were so safe and reassuring to her, but now she wanted to have the ability to have more than just a hug from him.

His heart skipped a beat. She rarely used his first name ever, so when she did it was serious. However, her tone this time didn't depict a bad sort of serious, this time it was meaningful.

Blinking, she looked up at him. "I was told to um… told to come tell you dinner is almost ready." Her breathing was hitched for a second before she continued.

"Oh of course, we wouldn't want to leave the two red heads waiting for long!"

He went to take a step back from her before feeling her body hesitate. He didn't speak, but stood and looked at her intriguingly.

"I just, umm.. You see, I just wanted to tell you that the kiss we had at the explosion site…"

"Hey, Kate. It's okay, we were both caught up in the moment of you saving me and seeing each other after the fact. If you want to forget about it, trust me I'll be okay with it."

She knew he was lying; he could act as if it had never happened but the feeling of what the kiss represented was still there and she didn't want to ignore those feelings any longer.

She smiled at him softly, still in his embrace. She shook her head and laughed to herself, not realizing it was audible to him.

"What… Why are you lau…."

"Castle, stop!"

Beckett reached her hand up, placing one on his broad chest and another around his neck. She could feel his body tensing up, unaware of her actions but she guided his head down to hers.

Noses touching, and both of them breathing heavily she spoke at a whisper.

"I don't want to forget that kiss, or this one, or any more kisses or unmentionable contact we have in the future Castle. Trust me, that wall inside came crumbling down just like the bank did today."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I've only done other other Castle fic before this one. Please review and leave feedback! Let me know what you liked or didn't like. Not sure if this is going to be a one shot or if I can continue it. I'm open to suggestions though and would love to hear back!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kate led the way out of Castle's office, wine in hand and looked back at him and smiled before they made their way back to where Alexis and Martha had dinner waiting. They didn't come out of the den holding hands or in each other's embrace, just glowing and trying to process what just happened and now where their relationship will go from this point.

"I corralled him Martha!" the female detective waved back at her partner. "Oddly enough, he was writing! Apparently today's events gave him inspiration," she said rolling her eyes and using air quotes.

Alexis frowned at her dad as he walked up to his spot by the table, "Yeah dad, lets make sure nothing like this happens again. Why don't you just keep Beckett as your only source of inspiration."

Beckett and Castle exchanged glances with that and both went to sit down at the dinner table, "I think I can live with that, if it makes everyone happy." Castle said.

Martha and Alexis smirked at each other and Martha said, "Trust me kiddo, I think it'll make all of us more than pleased. You two are quite a pair." She motioned with her fork between them and dug into her plate.

**XXX**

"Everything was delicious you guys. Thank you so much for having me over," Kate told Martha and Alexis. She began to get up with her plate, and now empty wine glass and Castle followed suit.

"Here, I'll help out with that. Since the two other radiant women I live with cooked for all of us tonight it's the least we can do." He reached down to plant a kiss on each of the redheads.

Beckett smiled around at him, setting her wine glass on the counter top, just in case she would stay for another glass, and went straight to the sink. Castle came around the opposite side, mirroring her by putting his glass next to hers, but took her plate out of her hands and leaning into her, set it into the sink, just adjacent to the both of them.

Kate felt her cheeks warming and was about to open her mouth before Castle did first, "Now Beckett, I think the least I can do since you saved my life is clean the dishes."

"But Cas-" she tried to object. He knew she couldn't stand around and feel useless, plus if the thoughts running through her mind were correlating with his, he knew he didn't want to be out of arms reach from her.

He smiled at her before shifting their positions in the kitchen around. Beckett was now standing on his left by the counter top with Castle in front of the sink already beginning to roll his sleeves up and run the water.

"I'll wash and let you dry, so you aren't complaining about feeling useless," he smirked and turned to start washing the plates. Kate just scoffed at him and playfully bumped his hip from the side and grabbed a towel.

Both of the other women standing across from them noticed the happiness and playfulness coming from them and being blunt and very curious Martha questioned them.

"Okay you two, is there some sort of vibe that a brush with death gives you? I mean, it seems you are both always much more content around each other after one or the other almost dies."

Beckett blushes and replies, "No Martha, not at all. I'm just happy to be here with Castle. After today and having you involved on that hostage situation, I'm very thankful to have this family in my life."

Castle grins at her and finishes up the dishes in the sink, Beckett was still drying as he stole her towel to dry his hands, stepping so the front of his body was parallel to hers. He was vaguely aware of his mother and daughter still in the room, but figured they already always knew something was up, why not demonstrate the new understanding he and Beckett have come to.

"As am I, Kate," was all he spoke to the glowing brunette standing and looking up at him. With grace, he gently brought one of his muscular arms to encircle her waist, pulling her so their bodies touches and he bent his head down to gently place a kiss on her soft, pink lips.

Coming out slowly from the kiss, Beckett was a bright shade of pink while Castle had his joking grin on his face, but in the most touching way possible. Kate shoved herself more into Castle as he held her and they both looked at a gaping Martha and Alexis.

"Wait, dad what.. what is going on?" Alexis asked, looking questioningly between her dad and the beautiful detective. Martha just simply had her hand over her heart and came around to hug them both.

"Oh darlings, I just knew it. You two finally came to your senses regardless of the situation that brought you to this point, but finally you two see how wonderful you are together," the dramatic redhead started to head off into the living area.

Castle looked at his daughter, not lessening his hold on Beckett but said, "Well pumpkin, I think Kate and I are going to start to be more than partners and see how it goes. I hope that's okay with you?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Alexis exclaimed, jumping into the kitchen first heading to embrace Kate.

"This is what I've been waiting for! I mean seriously, I've been wanting this forever, you're already a part of this family Beckett, now it's going to be even better!" She squealed and hugged her dad too. All of them now smiling in delight, Alexis did have a point, its not as if anything would change too much between Beckett and Castle, they already had people assuming they were an item.

**XXX**

"Wow, Castle. That cobbler was delicious. Thank you again." Kate licked her lips and spoon as she set her bowl down on the table in the middle of the living room. The two had made their way to the living area to enjoy another glass of wine while the redheads both ended up going out, giving the lovebirds their space.

"I'm glad you enjoy my cooking, there's plenty more for you to try too. Now that you approve maybe we can stop going to Remy's for a burger and you'll let a real man cook for you from now on." Castle went to sit down beside her on the oversized sectional grabbing a blanket as he did so to cover them both.

Kate smiled at him, moving her body into his inviting arms. They'd never done anything like this, so domestic, so dating-like, it was new and she had to admit she was enjoying it. Everything with Castle had always felt natural like joking around and having him tag along everywhere, but this was a new kind of natural, it wasn't awkward like most first dates and everything was so tender still.

"Now you can't deprive me of my burgers Castle, but I will be happy to let you cook for me more often," she told him. "I think tonight worked out pretty well, huh?" She looked up at him. Trying to hint that not only their dish washing assembly line system worked out well, but things with them were too.

"I agree Kate, you have no ide-" he was cut off by her pressing a soft, meaningful kiss to his lips.

"No, you have no idea how scared this possibility of us being more than partners has made me. There has been a lot of brushes with death between us and I just couldn't put you nor myself through the torture anymore." She said.

"What torture are you talking about?" Castled asked her.

"The torture of knowing the feelings we have for each other, but having to mask it." She paused and looked at him, the emotion was clear in both of their eyes. "I hated seeing you with other women, but was so afraid I wasn't ready or good enough for you at the time, with my shooting and everything that happened…" she trailed off.

Castle went to cradle her head in his warm hands, tilting her head so they made eye contact, "You will never be good enough for me, and I will never understand what I did to deserve you in my life, and you scare the shit out of me every single moment of every single day, but what we have is nothing to be scared of."

She let her lips curve upward slightly and lean in to kiss him, not letting her face stray to far from his this time.

"Its crazy because its so early for all of this for us," she motioned just between them on the couch, meaning their new relationship status, "… but god Rick, I love you too. So much more than I ever though I could love anyone or be more passionate about anything."

For a moment Castle was taken aback, he didn't know whether or not to be pissed about her saying, I love you _too_ or elated at the fact that she is admitting all of these feelings he knows is unlike herself.

"So you did hear me.." he asked and dropped his hands from her face to his lap.

Kate looked at him, surprised by his sudden hurt and started to talk again but was quieted by one of his fingers coming to her lips in a shushing motion.

"Stop, its okay. You heard me, that's all that matters. I can't be angry about you for what happened months ago. I'm just so overwhelmed with joy right now.." he started to grin and pull her in, "… because Kate Beckett, I've waited a year to hear you say those words back to me, and now I can finally say I love you back while you're still conscious."

Breaking apart from him Beckett rolled her eyes, but planted a huge passionate kiss on his lips, leaning back to say one last thing to him, "Be prepared to hear that a lot more from me Richard Castle." 

* * *

**Here's Ch. 2! I'm not sure if I'll continue this story, but please review and message me with feedback! Sorry it took so long to get this published. Look for some more fics from me this summer, I'm open to prompts and ideas too please! **


End file.
